The invention relates to an operating tool for use in the operating room. Operating tools of this kind basically have a grip part which the operating surgeon grips and by means of which he can use the tool, as well as a tool part by means of which the treatment takes place. The grip part and the tool part are firmly connected to one another.
Operating tools for use in the operating room are available in innumerable embodiments. The tools, which differ greatly depending on their field of use, must be simple and easy to clean and sterilize after an operation insofar as they are reusable tools.
Already existing operating tools have grip parts of a hard plastic which are formed very differently depending on their field of use. Existing grip parts can be subdivided into different types, of which several will be named in an exemplary manner in the following. An example of such a type of grip part is a screwdriver grip, that is, an elongate, profiled grip part by means of which in particular pressing forces and torques can be exerted. A further example of such a grip part is the so-called T-grip, by means of which in particular draw forces and torques can be exerted. Another example of such a grip part is the bulb grip, by means of which in particular pressing forces and laterally directed leverages can be exerted. Another different example of such a grip part is the probe grip, a substantially non-profiled elongate grip which is suitable in particular for uses in which certain conditions are probed. Moreover, there are a number of still different types of grips, which cannot all be listed here individually.
In already existing operating tools it is the case that the tool parts and the grip parts are connected to one another not only firmly but moreover also unreleasably. Frequently the tool parts, which typically consist of stainless steel or another non-rusting material, have been cast into the grip part, which typically consists of plastic, or have been injection molded in the plastic of the grip part. Operating tools of this kind can be cleaned (e.g. by means of ultrasonic baths) and also sterilized (e.g. through vapor sterilization) in a simple and reliable way.
The innumerable designs of the different kinds of operating tools, which must then be present regularly in several different sizes, require a high stocking expenditure because each tool part must be stocked with its associated grip part in the different sizes. It is frequently even the case that one tool part must be present with different types of grip parts since the operating surgeon admittedly requires the same tool part depending on the field of use, but with a different grip part.
Previously a separate operating tool had to be present in each case for each desired combination of grip part and tool part and for every desired size. This increases the storage expenditure yet further, especially when it is taken into account that for each combination of grip part and tool part usually several items must be in stock, not to mention the high acquisition costs which are naturally associated with a correspondingly large number of operating tools.
It is an object of the invention to propose an operating tool by means of which it is possible to reduce the stocking expenditure for the operating tools considerably, without it being necessary to reduce the variety and availability of the different operating tools. Moreover, the operating tool must be capable of simple and reliable cleaning and sterilization.
The operating tool in accordance with the invention for use in the operating room comprises a grip part and a tool part which is firmly connected to this grip part, with the connection of the grip part and the tool part being formed as a releasable connection.
It is thereby possible to connect a large number of different tool parts with one and the same grip part, through which the stocking is substantially reduced, as only a substantially smaller number of grip parts need be stocked, since quite a number of individual tool parts can be connected to one and the same grip part.
In particular it is also possible to combine a specific tool part with a specific type of grip part depending on the field of use, through which the variety of the operating tools is maintained or is even increased. After use the firm connection of the grip part and the tool part is to be released again and the individual parts are to be cleaned and sterilized. Then the grip part and the tool part are again available for use, with it then being possible to connect a completely different tool part for a completely different field of use to the very same grip part.
A further advantage is that with a sterile storage of the grip parts and the tool parts the operating surgeon can first select a number of tool parts and a number of grip parts prior to the operation which he will possibly require during the operation and then finally assemble the required operating tools only in the operation room, or have them assembled there by assisting personnel.
An advantageous exemplary embodiment of the operating tool in accordance with the invention is equipped with a reception at the distal end of the grip part into which the tool part is introduced, with means being provided at the tool part and at the reception which effect the firm connection of the grip part and the tool part.
This reception for the tool part preferably comprises a sleeve which is manufactured of a hard, low-wear material and which is unreleasably connected to the grip part. The sleeve can e.g. be manufactured of ceramics or of a hard, low-wear plastic. Preferably, it is however manufactured of a hard, low-wear non-rusting metal such as e.g. of a stainless steel and can be cast or injection molded into a plastic which forms the hand grip so that the entire grip part can be reliably cleaned and sterilized. The separate manufacturability of the sleeve and the casting or injection molding into a plastic, which only takes place after this manufacture, also means a simplification from the manufacturing side.
The connection of the grip part and the tool part can in principle be formed in the most diverse manners. In an advantageous embodiment however the connection of the grip part and the tool part is formed as a screw connection. This is on the one hand a reliable connection, and on the other hand a simply releasable and also reliably producible connection.
In a further development of this exemplary embodiment the grip part or the sleeve respectively has an abutment for the proximal end of the tool part. The screw connection comprises a clasping collar with an outer thread and an inner thread in the grip part or in the sleeve respectively which cooperates with this outer thread of the clasping collar. The clasping collar surrounds the tool part and can be moved along the tool part in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the tool part until abutment means which are provided at the tool part and at the clasping collar abut against one another. In this further development the tool part can first be introduced into the grip part or into the sleeve respectively until the proximal end of the tool part strikes against the abutment which is provided in the grip part or in the sleeve respectively. Then the outer thread of the clasping collar can be screwed into the inner thread in the grip part or in the sleeve respectively until the abutment means of the clasping collar strike against the abutment means at the tool part so that the tool part is then secured against axial displaceability.
In an advantageous further development of this exemplary embodiment both the abutment in the grip part or in the sleeve respectively and the proximal end of the tool part are designed circularly conically. Furthermore, the clasping collar is provided at its proximal end with the outer thread and has at its distal end an inwardly directed projection. This projection protrudes into a cut-out on the outside of the tool part so that it limits the movement of the clasping collar in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the tool part.
The circularly conical construction of the proximal end of the tool part and of the abutment in the grip part or in the sleeve respectively effect a centering of the tool part in the introduction of the tool part into the grip part. After the introduction of the tool part the outer thread of the clasping collar is screwed into the inner thread of the grip part or of the sleeve respectively. Through this the projection which projects inwardly from the clasping collar is moved together with the clasping collar along the tool part in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the tool part, and indeed in the proximal direction. The screwing in of the clasping collar continues until the projection which projects inwardly from the clasping collar prevents a further screwing in of the clasping collar because it e.g. abuts against an end surface of the cut-out. The tool part is then secured against axial displaceability and is centered at the same time.
As already mentioned, the connection of the grip part and the tool part can be formed in the most diverse of manners. In a further exemplary embodiment the connection of the grip part and the tool part is accordingly formed as a snap connection. This kind of connection is likewise a reliable connection which can be simply released and reliably produced.
In a further development of this exemplary embodiment the snap connection has a clasping collar which is firmly connected to the tool part and which is provided with resilient lamella. These resilient lamella have in each case a projection which is in engagement with a corresponding projection at the distal end of the grip part or of the sleeve respectively. In the further course the lamella project in the distal direction out of the grip part and are provided outside the grip part with a member for pressing together the lamella in order to be able to effect a releasing of the projections which are in engagement with one another. This exemplary embodiment is distinguished in that both the introduction of the tool part into the grip part and the production of a firm connection of the grip part and the tool part is possible in a simple and reliable manner. Likewise the releasing of the snap connection and the removal of the tool part from the grip part is very simply possible. Finally, the clasping collar can be manufactured as a separate part and be connected to the tool part only later, for example through welding, which simplifies the manufacture of the individual parts.
In all previously named exemplary embodiments both the grip part or the sleeve respectively and the tool part have in each case a region which is constructed to be non-rotationally symmetric. These regions are designed to fit together with one another in regard to their shape and to their dimensions, and the non-rotationally symmetrical region of the grip part or of the sleeve respectively surrounds the corresponding non-rotationally symmetrical region of the tool part in order to be able to transmit a torque. Thus the axial securing of the tool part in the grip part against a sliding out and the transmission of torques are functionally separate from one another.
In a further development the non-rotationally symmetrical region has a rectangular, preferably square, cross-section. A cross-section of this kind is simple to manufacture and is well suited for the transmission of torques.
The operating tool set in accordance with the invention comprises at least one grip part and a plurality of tool parts, with the tool parts being designed in their proximal region in such a manner that different tool parts can be received by one and the same grip part and firmly connected to the latter. Through this the tool variety is maintained or even increased and at the same time the stocking expenditure is reduced. As already explained above, the surgeon can even select prior to the operation a number of grip parts and a number of tool parts which he will possibly require in the operation and then finally assemble the desired combination of grip part and tool part only in the operation room, or have them assembled there by assisting personnel.